fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC11
Nanto utsukushī saishū misshon: Mizūmi no ningyo o tasukemasu! (なんと美しい！最終ミッション：湖の人魚を助けます How beautiful! Last mission: Help the Lake of mermaids) is the 11th episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 644th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major Events *Spade Sword Finally appears. *Ayame perform the Blue Sonical Wave! Final Smash to te first time. *it is revealed that Ayame can not swim *This is the first episode with two Muchitsujos Summary The episode begins with the cures almost go away from Odayakana, when a fish-like fairy who is very scary appears. The fairy fly to Momoko's chest and asked them if they are pretty cures, Eri (as a pretty cure) say yes, the fairy introduced himself as Felice, and Momoko, Eri and Ayame introduced themselves. Felice ask them to help the Crystal Lake, Momoko and Eri agree to help, but Ayame,apparently frightened, say that can't do it, Momoko ask why and Ayame say that is because she had finished eating and could not swim. Eri say that is the reason most dumbest she heard, Momoko ask ayame if she do not know to swim, Ayame say that of course she could swim because she knows how to do everything. Meanwhile, a Lavender commander was heard the cures conversation, and say that is very interesting the blue cure not swim and said he could take advantage of this and leave. The scene change to the cures nearby of the Crystal Lake. Momoko say that this place is beautiful and Eri ask where is the Crystal Lake. Felice say that is inside the sea, Ayame ask why she needs to go together and Eri ask if she was scary and start to caused Ayame, and Ayame, tired of it, say to Eri that she is so irritant as Megami and also say to Eri stop with this childish, Eri complains saying that Ayame don't know to play and they both start to fight. The same Lavender Commander that was heard the cures conversation say that the blonde hair girl (Eri) is very irritant with her jokes and asked himself if the purple hair girl (Ayame) is even as mature as looked be. Ayame and Eri still are fight and Momoko say to they stop with this infantilism. Momoko sends Eri stop with this unfunny jokes and sends Ayame to say why she do not want to swim. Ayame say that can not swim, Momoko and Eri are very confused because she has powers related to water, Ayame say that like Sonic, Momoko ask why she not say it before and say that will teach it. They use the Summer Card. Momoko holding the Ayame's hand and they enter in the sea. Ayame are almost drowning when Felice use his ability which allows them to breathe underwater. TBA Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Dream (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica Mascots *'Felice' Villans *Noir *Muchitsujo Others *Sienna Trivia *Cure Dream appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. *Sonic the hedgehog is cited by Ayame **This is the third episode when a video game character is cited by some cure, preceded by episode 8 when Peach, Mario and Boo are cited by Momoko, episode 10 when Yoshi are cited by Momoko and Ayame. Items uses For Transformation *'Cartridges' For attack *'Spade Sword' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Stick/Rod Card ' Locations *Dream Land *'Crystal Lake' Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes